Snapped
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: After witnessing and enduring something brutal Reid snaps and becomes catatonic and is placed in a mental hospital. The team tries and copes with this, while adjusting to Reid not being there. Hotch blames himself Can they all recover from this? UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the last story I'll create, I swear it! I have a thing for hurt Reid in case you can't tell. And I swear I'll update other fics today! I promise! **

It had been a month since Ried had snapped. The trauma of his last kidnapping, and what he had saw and endured let him into a catatonic state.

They had to put him into a mental hospital, as much as it pained them all. They visited everyday. Not that Reid noticed, but it was more for their benifet really. All of them felt incredible guilt rolling around inside of them. Morgan barely joked anymore, and never laughed. Garcia hardly smiled.

Hotch blamed himself for not getting Reid out sooner. For not finding him sooner. For putting him in that position in the first place.

Morgan would visit early in the afternoons, as much as possible. Ried would just sit on the chair they had put him in, facing the window.

"Hey kid." His voice was soft when he sank into a seat next to him. "I bought Asimov. " He waved a book in his hand. Reid once commented on how his mother used to read to him outloud. He had hoped this would help, be some sort of therapy to him.

A wave of sadness washed over him as he stared at Reid's lifeless expression, staring out into a bleak nothing.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He sighed, sorrow sweeping through him, like dust.

He hated what whappened to Reid, and so young. He swallowed and opened the book and half heartedly began to read.

* * *

Hotch wasn't sure what to do when he visited, but he visited twice a day. He still felt responsible for Reid. He had asked how they were getting food to him and they said it was through liquid through an IV, since he couldn't move his mouth. He couldn't move anything. He just sat there. Like he was dead.

Hotch wished he was dead. This felt worse than death. He asked if he could dress him when he visited him in the morning.

With great care he picked out Reid's clothes. The nurses had suggested constantly talking to him might help.

"We have a new case today," Hotch was saying as he got the outfit out and rose Reid's arms to take off the pajamas. "We could sure use your brain on this one. It's like the killer has to talk through code. It takes us forever to decipher what he says." His throat closed as he remembered how easily Reid would crack those codes. A deep sense of longing filled him as he put on Reid's shirt. Then his pants. Then the shoes. Finally carefully he brushed Reid's bangs out of his eyes.

"Not that I blame you, of course," he sighed. "For not being there. It's not your fault." He looked at Reid's blank eyes. "Are you hearing ANYTHING I'm saying Reid?" He pleaded. He closed his eyes. "Of course not." He sighed again, tears in his eyes. "I just want to say, Reid," he whispered into the kid's ears. "I'm so sorry this happened. I should have watched you more closely. You were my responsibility and for that I truly am sorry."

Blinking back more tears he stood Reid up and then placed him on the wheelchair that he then pushed out to the sitting area where the rest of the patients were. He watched as Reid sat there, like a zombie.

"I have to go to work, but I'll drop by before visiting hours are done." He squeezed Reid's shoulders. "Garcia will be by later today, so well JJ. JJ's bringing Henry. Would you like to see Henry?" He was desperate for any kind of response. He sighed. Of course he got none. "Morgan will also be here, he'll come with me later on. You're going to have a lot of visitors today. Emily said she'll come tomorrow, so well Rossi."

He squeezed the shoulder again.

"You're not alone kid." He left, his footsteps fading as he closed his eyes, hating what poor fate had bestowed on Spencer Reid.

* * *

JJ balanced Henry on her leg as she and Garcia sat next to Reid.

"Today we had a near catastrophe when someone gave the wrong number to the pizza delivery people," laughed Garcia, trying to be her normal chipper self. It was hard in a place as dreary and lifeless as this. "There was like 10 pizza's Hotch had to pay for. Cause they couldn't call the people back. Hotch was pissed. That meant free pizza for us, though." There was silence afterwards. Garcia couldn't think of anything to say.

"Henry's walking!" JJ had to say something and Garcia nodded eagerly.

"Our little Godson is learning quickly,you'd be proud." She sighed, this time with sadness as she realized the joy of being a Godfather was taken away from Reid now. She swallowed. "Would you like to say Hi to Henry?" She waved Henry's little hand towards Reid. Nothing.

"This is so hard," whispered JJ to Garcia who nodded.

"We have to be strong,' Garcia whispered back. "Which means we have to act like everything is okay."

JJ bit her lip and nodded. She hugged Henry's body as she stared at the cold face in front of her, the face who's smile she used to love. The smile she'd wondered if she would see again...


	2. Chapter 2

**Just because I'm really excited for this story, it's been in the back of my mind for a while.**

The hospital felt cold as Morgan settled into his chair. Hotch was standing next to him.

"We should get a blanket for him," Morgan told Hotch who nodded and quickly went to a petit brunnet. He seemed like a giant to her but she smiled in such a chipper way that it reminded him of Garcia.

He asked for some blankets.

Morgan studied Reid's haunting and catatonic expression. It was calm, at least. It was always calm. The chair that Reid was in squeeked. Morgan realized it was a rocking chair and pushed it back and forth, wondering if that would stimulate something. Hotch placed a couple of old quilts that had been made with care and love on Reid's lap and tucked them onto the side, making sure Reid's hands were underneath.

"Today I thought we'd read some of Tolkien," Morgan said quietly. "You were always a Lord of the Rings fan, right Reid?" He hoped for a response that he knew would never come.

Hotch stood there, almost as motionless as Reid was and listened to Morgan's soothing voice. He closed his eyes and pictured himself anywhere but there.

_So many dead bodies. Bodies of children...women..._

_"Hotch!" Rossi shouted. "He's alive! We found Reid, Hotch! He's alive!"_

He snapped his eyes open. No. He would not visit that place in his waking world. He had already spent enough time there when he fell asleep.

His throat felt dry, even though he wasn't reading. Morgan glanced up.

"You okay?" He nodded.

The same nurse came over to them.

"I'm sorry for doing this but visiting hours are over. We have to give Mr. Reid his bath now."

Hotch felt a sting of responsiblity in him.

"I know...this isn't statard procedure, but may I give him that bath?" She studied him and Morgan looked surprised.

"All right, as long as you allow someone to carry him to the tub and to pick him up again, and leave him hooked to the monitors.

He nodded.

"Hotch?" Morgan asked, clearly confused.

He sighed.

"I did this to him, the least I could do is take care of him."

"You didn't do this..."Morgan paused. He knew better than to argue with Hotch on this one. The case shook them all up, so many bodies in one area. So many taken. But it shook Hotch up the most.

He nodded.

"See you tomorrow."

He paused over Reid's body and squeezed the kid's shoulder.

"See you tomorrow too, kid."

Hotch watched as they carried Reid to the tub. The man said he would stay behind to make sure Hotch was doing everything correctly. Hotch nodded, almost numb. He ran the spong over Reid's body, letting the water trickle down his scarred chest. He carefully wiped each scar, and studied each one. They were all important to him. They were all little reminders of the worst mistake he had ever made. He watched Reid's face. Those eyes...they were still staring at nothing. He shivered.

He and the assistant helped stand Reid up while the assistant carried him back to the bed.

"I'll dress him," Hotch assured the man and took out the pajamas. He quickly dried Reid off with the towels and then put the clothing on him.

The same nurse came in to check on things.

"May I stay...the night?"

She studied him.

"That's not really our policy and against the rules..."

"Please."

She eyed his FBI badge. She didn't want trouble from him so she nodded.

"All right."

They closed the door as Hotch rotated Reid and pushed him on the smooth sheets. He covered Reid's body and looked at his face. Those eyes were still staring. He closed them softly, hoping Reid would manage to get some sleep.

What was it like for Reid? Was he aware of everything that was going on? Or was he dead to the world? Hotch hoped it was the latter because the first one would be awful.

He sat in the chair and watched Ried and closed his eyes and began to dream.

_"Reid!" Morgan shouted, Reid was laying the ground next to a dead child. There was a triage of bodies. The killers/kidnappers were brutal. They had kidnapped at least 50 people, including Reid, and held them in this one farm field. Why they had kidnapped so many and killed them all, was still unknown to them. _

_He reached Reid's body. It was covered in blood, not just Reid's blood. But what Hotch remembered the most was those eyes staring out into nothingness...those cold, lifeless...deadlike eyes._

Would those eyes ever truly see again?


End file.
